


Au coin du Feu

by Ahelya



Series: Petites Histoires du temps d'Albion [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Gen, La Tour de Merlin est le refuge d'Arthur, Sequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Il y avait certains soirs où Arthur n'avait besoin que d'une chose. De repos... Bon peut-être d'une deuxième... De silence. Et enfin d'une troisième... Un ami.





	Au coin du Feu

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème "Bromance" (Nuit de mai 2011).
> 
> Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.

Il y avait certains soirs où Arthur n'avait besoin que d'une chose. De repos... Bon peut-être d'une deuxième... De silence. Et enfin d'une troisième... Un ami.

Parfois c'était Lancelot qu'il choisissait comme compagnon. Ils avaient le même idéal. Ils se ressemblaient tant sur certains points. Mais Lancelot était la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir en ce moment.

Quand Arthur n'avait pas vraiment envie de calme, il choisissait Gauvain. Le Chevalier l'entraînaient toujours dans les pires tavernes de Camelot. Un peu de bagarre et beaucoup d'alcool ; à moins que ce ne soit le contraire ; ça vous remontait toujours un homme... Selon Gauvain évidemment.

Mais quand Arthur ne voulait vraiment voir personne, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pouvait se rendre, un lieu où peu osait aller. Même lui ne s'y rendait que sur la pointe des pieds.

Ce n'était pas parce que le propriétaire de cet endroit était effrayant. Bien au contraire ! Bon peut-être que dans certaines circonstances, il pouvait l'être. C'était le lieu en lui-même qui était terrifiant en fait. La dernière fois qu'il y était allé, Arthur s'était retrouvé transformé en singe il ne savait pas vraiment comment.

Forte heureusement la Tour semblait tout de suite moins menaçante dès que son occupant se trouvait dedans.

Merlin était encore une fois penché sur il ne savait quelle mixture mais il abandonna son travail en voyant entrer son Roi. Arthur lui fit signe de continuer ce qu'il faisait pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers son fauteuil préféré, celui qui se trouvait tout près du feu.

Mais Merlin n'obéit pas ; Merlin n'obéissait jamais ; et l'Enchanteur s'approcha de lui. En s'asseyant sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait en face de celui de son Roi, un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Sorcier. Il fit ensuite un petit signe de tête... Comme s'il était en train de saluer quelqu'un.

Évidemment...

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Arthur.

Merlin lui lança un regard étonné.

« Tu étais en train de lui parler n'est-ce pas ? »

L'Enchanteur se mit à se gratter le haut de la tête.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à le faire sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

-Oh tu réagis au moins ! On ne dirait plus que tu dors debout. »

Merlin préféra ne pas relever.

« Un problème Sire ? »

Arthur fut aussitôt sur la défensive.

« Je ne veux pas en parler ! »

L'Enchanteur inclina la tête. Si c'était ce que son Roi voulait...

Le silence s'installa. Les deux hommes regardaient le feu. Un long moment passa.

Merlin finit par se remettre au travail. Le plus souvent son Roi venait pour discuter. De tout et de rien. Du présent et du passé. Mais certains soirs, il ne voulait que du silence... Ou un ami qui l'écoutait.

Arthur finit par s'endormir. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Merlin alla chercher un couverture pour l'étendre sur son Roi puis il le contempla pendant un long moment.

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure qu'Arthur n'entendit pas.

« Moi, je serais toujours là. »

 

* * *

 


End file.
